Come and Join This Song-Hee-Hoo
'|コノウタトマレイヒ}} is a song performed by Fuwari Midorikaze that first debuted in Episode 52 of the anime. Performers *Fuwari Midorikaze - (Episode 52), (Episode 55), (Episode 109) *Fuwari Midorikaze & Hibiki Shikyoin - (Episode 89), (Episode 108) *Fuwari Midorikaze & Ajimi Kiki - PriPari Movie Lyrics Rōmaji= Atarashī kyō ga kita yo Ohayō! Reihi! Sa~a okite Oka no ue de mori no oku de shinkokyū suhāsūhafū Moyamoya iyana koto poitto ne (fuwa fuwa) Sugi no ki teppen ni hoshite sayonara Wākuwawākuwawakuwā waku yo ikiru chikara Shīwawashīwawa shiawase fuwari hohoho~ Nanka nanka nakayosh nakayoshi koyoshi yoshi Kono uta tomare reihi Anata mo min'na atsuma reihi Wākuwawākuwawakuwā waku yo ikiru chikara Shīwawashīwawa shiawase fuwari hohoho~ Na ̄n ka na ̄n ka nakayoshi nakayoshi koyoshi yoshi Kono uta tomare reihi Kono uta, Kono koe, Tomare reihi |-| Kanji= 新しい今日が来たよ おはよう！レイヒ！さぁ起きて 丘の上で森の奥で　深呼吸　スハースーハフー モヤモヤ　嫌なことポイッとね (ふわふわ) 杉の木　てっぺんにほして　さよなら へい! ワークワワークワワクワー　ワクよ　生きる力 シーワワシーワワ　幸せ　ふわり　ホホホ~ なーんかなーんか　仲良し　仲良しこよしよし この歌　とまれレイヒ あなたも　みんな集まレイヒ へい! ワークワワークワワクワー　ワクよ　生きる力 シーワワシーワワ　幸せ　ふわり　ホホホ~ なーんかなーんか　仲良し　仲良しこよしよし この歌　とまれレイヒ この歌 この声 とまれレイヒ |-| English= A new day has dawned upon us Good morning! Lay-hee! It's time to wake up Up upon the hill, deep in the forest, take a deep breath and let it out Just throw away all of those hazy, unpleasant things (Gently, lightly) Then place it atop of the cedar tree and tell it goodbye Hey! Excite, excite, excitement, I'm growing more excited Happy, happy, happiness, with a gentle hohoho~ Good, good, good friends, let's all get along And come and join song-hee-hoo You and everyone, come and gather 'round-hee-hoo Hey! Excite, excite, excitement, I'm growing more excited Happy, happy, happiness, with a gentle hohoho~ Good, good, good friends, let's all get along And come and join this song-hee-hoo This song, this voice, come and and join in-hee-hoo Full Rōmaji= Atarashī kyō ga kita yo oha〜yo! Reihi sa~a okite Oka no ue de mori no oku de shinkokyū suhasuha fu〜 Moyamoya iyana koto poitto ne Sugi no ki teppen ni hoshite sayonara...hei Wakuwa wakuwa wakuwaku waku yo ikiru chikara shiwawa shiwawa shiawase Fuwari hohhohho Nanka nanka nakayoshi nakayoshi koyoshi yoshi Kono uta tomare reihi Atatakana yoru ga kuru yo chīzu fondyu umai reihi 〜 Kusa no beddo hoshi no shītsu don'na yume mireru kana Dareka no waruguchi wa yamete Tanoshī koto bakari ippai kangae...yo Wakuwa wakuwa wakuwaku waku yo warau kokoro ufufu ehehe yahhawwa Fuwari hohhohho Motto mo totto mo tomodachi odore maware inochi kono uta tomare reihi Koyagi-san (Memememe~e) Kotori-san (Pippipichu) Kobuta-san (Bubububu~u) Uma to ushi-san (Hinmo〜) Kaeru-chan (Kerokero) Ahiru-chan (Gagguwagu~u) Anata mo (Haiho〜) Min'na atsumareihi〜 Wakuwa wakuwa wakuwaku waku yo ikiru chikara shiwawa shiwawa shiawase Fuwari hohhohho Nanka nanka nakayoshi nakayoshi koyoshi yoshi Kono uta tomare reihi Fuwari hohhohho Kono uta kono koe tomare reihi |-| Kanji= 新しい今日がきたよ　おは〜よ！れいひ　さぁ起きて 丘の上で森の奥で　深呼吸すはすはふ〜 モヤモヤイヤな事ポイっとね 杉の木てっぺんに干してさよなら…へいっ わくわわくわわくわく　湧くよ生きる力　しわわしわわ幸せ ふわりほっほっほっ なんかなんか仲良し　なかよしこよしよし この歌とまれれいひ あたたかな夜がくるよ　チーズフォンデュ　うまいれいひ〜 草のベッド星のシーツ　どんな夢みれるかな 誰かの悪口はやめて 楽しいことばかりいっぱい考え…よおっ わくわわくわわくわく　湧くよ笑う心　うふふえヘへやっはっは ふわりほっほっほっ もっともとっとも友達　踊れ回れ命　この歌とまれれいひ 子ヤギさん(メメメメェ) 小鳥さん(ピッピピチュ) 子豚さん(ブブブブゥ) 馬と牛さん(ヒンモ〜) カエルちゃん(ケロケロ) アヒルちゃん(ガッグワグゥ) あなたも(ハイホ〜) みんな集まれいひ〜 わくわわくわわくわく　湧くよ生きる力　しわわしわわ幸せ ふわりほっほっほっ なんかなんか仲良し　なかよしこよしよし　この歌とまれれいひ ふわりほっほっほ この歌　この声　とまれれいひ! |-| English= Audio Trivia *This song references the famous yodel call "Yode-Lay-Hee-Hoo" with the "Lay-Hee" and "Hee-Hoo" in the lyrics and title. *This is the fourth solo song in the anime. Gallery See Come and Join This Song-Lay-Hee/Video Gallery and Come and Join This Song-Lay-Hee/Image Gallery. Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Music Category:Songs sung by Fuwari Category:Solo Song Category:Anime Category:Songs sung by Hibiki Category:Songs sung by Ajimi